Call Me Maybe
by Morrison.Melina.619
Summary: A year after they have broken up, Melina still misses John Morrison. What if one phone call changed her life? Story based on the song Call me Maybe. I don't own anything, all belongs to wwe and carly ray.


"Remember when we were kids, and we always wished that we would become pro wrestlers. Now look at us, 4 years in the business!" Maryse smiled at her best friend Melina, as they stood by the gorilla position.

"You guys wished for that?" Mike asked, walking up to his girlfriend Maryse and wrapping his arms around her. "I used to throw those stupid little pennies in the wishing well, and wish for a jet pack. Did I ever get it, nope!"

"Maybe next year Santa will be more grateful to you Mike," Melina chuckled. She looked over to her right, where she saw him in her sights.

**___I threw a wish in the well,_**

**___Don't ask me, I'll never tell_**

**___looked to you as it fell,_**

**___And now you're in my way_**

_It had been a year since they had gone their separate ways, but that didn't mean she still missed him. She would lye in that empty bed, always finding herself staring at the picture of them on vacation. She found herself crying at night, wishing that things could go back to the way they used to be._

**___I'd trade my soul for a wish,_**

**___Pennies and dimes for a kiss_**

**___I wasn't looking for this,_**

**___But now you're in my way_**

She blinked for just a moment, only to witness him looking right back at her, a hurt look on his face. Sure, she did see another man, but that way after they broke up. For some reason he believed the rumours. It never helped when Dave drilled them into his head everyday. Her knees almost buckled as her eyes scanned his body. No shirt on, ripped jeans. But her gaze last for a mere seconds before he walked away.

**___Your stare was holdin',_**

**___Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_**

**___Hot night, wind was blowin'_**

**___Where you think you're going, baby?_**

"I see you were looking at John again," Mike pointed out.

"Mel, you still love him, why can't you just go up to him and talk to him?" Mickie cut in.

**___Hey, I just met you,_**

**___And this is crazy,_**

**___But here's my number,_**

**___So call me, maybe?__  
_**

**___It's hard to look right,_**

**_At you baby,_**

**_But here's my number,_**

**_So call me, maybe?_**

"You guys don't understand," she pleaded, tears threatening her eyes. "He will never talk to me again. You don't know how many times I have tried to talk to him. I gave up five months ago. I can't go through more heartbreak."

"I know he was pissed off about Dave..."

"I never cheated on him though," she screamed out.

**_And all the other boys,_**

**_Try to chase me,_**

**___But here's my number,_**

**___So call me, maybe?_**

"If you'd let me finish, he was mad. Trust Mel, when you and Maryse have your girl's night out, we hang out. We talk. He's realized that you never cheated around," Mike stated.

"Then why the hell is he still mad at me Mike?"

"He's not mad Melina. I am not spoused to say anything, but I've had enough of this between the both of you. He misses you. You're all he talks about."

"R..really?" she sniffled. Before he had the chance to answer, her cell phone went off. She answered it and was shocked to hear his voice on the other line. She hung up with a smile on her face.

"He finally called ya eh?" Maryse smiled.

"Yep," she smiled. "I'll talk to you guys later!"

**___You took your time with the call,_**

**___I took no time with the fall_**

**___You gave me nothing at all,_**

**___But ____still____, you're in my way_**

She made her way into his locker room, and found him pacing around, only to stop when he noticed she had entered. She quietly closed the door behind her, before walking up to him.

"Hi," he mumbled, eyes locked on the ground.

"Hey," she responded back, trying to search his eyes for answers, but got nothing.

"I just wanted to let you know...um...your stuff is still at the house, if you wanted to come pick it up one day," he lied, and she caught on.

"Bullshit John," she stated, finally making eye contact with him. "I know why you called me. I've been waiting for so long to talk, and I can't take it anymore. I know why we are here right now. I know why you called me. I don't know the outcome, but I am pleading with you, I'm begging you to just really tell me why I am here."

**___I beg, and borrow and steal_**

**___Have foresight and it's real_**

**___I didn't know I would feel it,_**

**_But it's in my way_**

He looked deep into her eyes, staring a hole right through her. He knew she needed the truth. He knew that he needed to fix everything. He knew they both can't go on like this, that they need one another.

**_Your stare was holdin',_**

**_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_**

**_Hot night, wind was blowin'_**

**_Where you think you're going, baby?_**

_Hey, I just met you,_

**_And this is crazy,_**

**_But here's my number,_**

**_So call me, maybe?  
_**

**_It's hard to look right,_**

**_At you baby,_**

**_But here's my number,_**

**_So call me, maybe?_**

"I...I...Why is this so hard to talk to you," he mumbled. "It's like I just met you. Why?"

"I feel the same way," she admitted, slowly reaching down and grabbing his hand, lacing their fingers together.

**_Hey, I just met you,_**

**_And this is crazy,_**

**_But here's my number,_**

**_So call me, maybe?_**

"John, I know we didn't last because of rumours. It kills me everyday. I never wanted this to end. I never cheated on you, never in my life. I saw Dave after we broke up, and it was wrong, but why do you think I called it off. It's because your the only guy I want," she said, finding those tears now streaming down her face.

**_And all the other boys,_**

**_Try to chase me,_**

**___But here's my number,_**

**___So call me, maybe?_**

_As soon as he extending his arms to her, she collapsed in them, crying into his shoulder._

"I miss you," she cried. "I miss you so much. I hate to seem weak but I miss you. I never wanted us to end, and when you left you took a piece of my heart with you. I love you so much, it hurts. I miss you so bad."

**_Before you came into my life_**

**_I missed you so bad_**

**_I missed you so bad_**

**_I missed you so, so bad_**

"I miss ya to," he whispered to her, stroking her back gently.

_**Before you came into my life**_

_**I missed you so bad**_

_**And you should know that**_

_**I missed you so, so bad**_

She looked up into his eyes, and watched as their faces came closer. She closed her eyes as John stroked her thumb with his fingers, before laying an open mouth kiss on the side of her mouth. He went to pull back, but she lent forward, attaching her lips to his, to which he responded quickly.

_**It's hard to look right,**_

_**At you baby,**_

_**But here's my number,**_

_**So call me, maybe?**_

_**Hey, I just met you,**_

_**And this is crazy,**_

_**But here's my number,**_

_**So call me, maybe?**_

_**And all the other boys,**_

_**Try to chase me,**_

_**But here's mynumber,**_

_**So call me, maybe?**_

They pulled away, both smiling ear to ear. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, while her head rested in his shoulder.

"I love you John," she whispered.

"I love you to Mina," he said, before leaning down to once again capture her lips with his.

**_Before you came into my life_**

**_I missed you so bad_**

**_I missed you so bad_**

**_I missed you so, so bad_**

**_Before you came into my life_**

**_I missed you so bad_**

**_And you should know that_**

**_So call me, maybe?  
_**


End file.
